U.S. Pat. No. 7,094,986 (Shea), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses, “arc plates of an arc chute assembly for a circuit breaker are supported in spaced, stacked relation by a structural shell molded of a gas evolving resin. Generation of arc gases, that cool the arc thereby increasing the current interruption capability of the breaker, can be further enhanced by gas evolving additives included in the resin. Arc gas flow is increased to further cool the arc by molding the interior walls of the structural shell to form venturies between the arc plates. One or more elongated fibers wrapped around the stack of arc plates in an oval strengthen the structural shell to withstand the increased pressure generated by the high arc gas volume”. See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,672 (Shea), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses a “circuit breaker is formed of a stationary contact member bent back into a U-shape and having a stationary contact at a bent back portion thereof, a moving contact member situated adjacent to the stationary contact member to be able to contact with the stationary contact, a plurality of grids laminated vertically with a space therebetween, and a unitary molded insulator situated around the stationary contact member. The insulator includes a pair of side walls facing to each other, and a plurality of slots arranged in the opposed side walls to vertically space apart from each other. The grids are inserted into the slots to be vertically piled when the circuit breaker is assembled. The circuit breaker can be easily assembled”. See Abstract.